


Din's lullaby

by po_gecko_19



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/po_gecko_19/pseuds/po_gecko_19
Summary: Sometimes Din just have to improvise.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Din's lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this with my cellphone during my commute and the context is probably just gibberish!

"G'night, kid."

Din crawled in the small cube where he sleeps with this little green guy.

"Batu-gu-"

Grogu cooed, looking hyped, he wriggled in his little hammock, seemingly reluctant to sleep.

"Come on, we have missions tomorrow, go to sleep already."

Din sit up to cradle the hammock a little bit, but his resistance is futile, now Grogu's even more excited.

"Grogu I need to sleep....please..."

Din almost whined, he is too tired to play with the kid.

"Ah-gu!"

There's a slight clank, and the little one is now sitting on his breastplate, looking at him.

"Hey, be careful..."

Din took Grogu to his arms and check if he was hurt, Grogu cooed delightfully in his arms.

"Just won't go to sleep right? You little womp rat."

Din tickled Grogu, felt the little one wriggled and giggled.

"Sleep~you~little~green ball~fly~~across the stars~~"

Din rocked Grogu in his arms and began to sing, totally out of tune, the kind that normal human being would definitely not call it a song, something he just made up.

"Whoaaaaa~fly~fly~on the Razooooor~Crest~~"

"Gu-uhm......."

Grogu souded confused, like he didn't expect this.

"And~this~is~~the waaaaaay............"

"Meh?"

Grogu looked at Din, who's already snorting softly, he tapped the helmet twice and Din didn't react.

"............."

Grogu nested himself comfortable in Din's arms, in this little metal cube inside the Razor Crest, they slumber peacefully.

The end:)


End file.
